Biochemical and x-ray diffraction studies of hagfish insulin and glucagon are proposed. The insulin structure will be compared with earlier results on porcine insulin in order to better understand the important features for insulin function. Conformational studies of other peptides and peptide hormones and on cyclic nucleotides are also proposed.